hetalia_meme_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
2p-miss-japans-blog
Mun Also runs the blogs for 2p!Nyo!Prussia and said to be a short person, around 4'6 and hates it being pointed out. The mun is pansexual and rather lively compar ed to her muse. He is shown to photoshop random things at times and is rather lively. She also loves Fandomstuck/Homestuck and other stuff that interests Him. Their preffered pronouns are: She/Her, Him/His, They/Them Muse 2p!Nyo!Japan - Her human name is Akane Honda, a rather bipolar character in which the mun is still developing her personality. She is seen to be sadistic at times and then scared then perverted, thought she will do whatever it takes to stop anything bad from happening. 2p!Nyo!Prussia - Human name is Gilda Beilschmidt quiet depressed and silent, it's seen that she doesn't really have a close relationship with her sister, thus making her jealous of her 1p male counterpart. But, besides that, she deeply cares for everyone. Relationships Lithuania They sometimes interact with each other, but in their current situation Akane is fighting against him from any terrors to come. They're quiet good friends. Japan Between him and the mun, they're on good terms seeing as they joke stuff together- I may be wrong but that's how I see it. The relationship between him and the muse is okay, speaking about Persona 4, the ships the everything, is all good. Hungary Thought they never(?) spoken in character, the muns speak a few times which contains events or problems coming up in the meme team. Prussia Having to kiss him to get out of the m!a was a somewhat horrible experience for her, but besides that Akane talks to him most of the time. In Gilda's case, she hates seeing him all down and depressed like her so she tries to cheer him up in any way possible. Seborga Thought they don' t interact much, Seborga was seen worrying that Toris might harm her since he's in his shadow state. England Their first interaction didn't come off in a good start. From her calling him Iggy and explaining how ships works and breaking him to some random stuff. But after all that, they got together and are currently dating. Ireland They have spoken about stuff before, but they're not that close. They are, however, friends to say the least. Switzerland Mentally scarred by his 2p, she tries to stay away from him- but she was interested once she saw that he became that of a Dullahan with a certain m!a. They don't talk much, their relationship is between an acquaintance - friends type. America Their first(?) talk/interaction was when Turkey was becoming the oil god or whatever. Helping him up and cheering him on, she gave him a pat on the back and sent him off. After a few, they became friends photoshopping weird things, creating the oh so known planetalia and basically being weird together. And scarred on how he was an alpha and she was an omega and almost did something to her jfc alfred calm urself. Kurojiro It all started on a rainy day when a zombie fucking apocalypse started. But all in seriousness, their very first interaction together was during the promtalia days when Kuro's mun asked her to draw Kuro in a tux. Their muns are close to being best friends seeing how comfortable they are together. Trivia *Mun likes angst, as in really loves angst so much. *Have a crack ship? She'll draw it. *She is slightly triggered by curse words, but is slowly getting used to it. Images and stuff Icon 4.png Category:The 2ps Category:The Nyotalia Category:The 2p Nyotalia Category:Female countries Category:Asian countries